


Проблемы с доверием

by 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drama, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pony Play, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) основное действие происходит между 7х05 и 7х06 сериала Spooks/Призраки<br/>2) <a href="http://ixi.ua/photo/IXI13679_1.jpg">трензель</a> выглядит примерно так<br/>3) <a href="https://romeo-juliette.ru/image/cache/data/products/852%20%284%29-500x500.jpg">сбруя на Лукасе</a> примерно так<br/>4) *Casser les choses demi-brisées est plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas?  (фр) - Доламывать уже надломленные вещи намного интереснее, не так ли?<br/>5) **C'est bon quand on est tout d'une pièce, mais les jouets cassés ont leur charme particulier. (фр) - Цельные натуры это прекрасно, но в сломанных игрушках особая прелесть.<br/>6) Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ru) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа</p>
    </blockquote>





	Проблемы с доверием

**Author's Note:**

> 1) основное действие происходит между 7х05 и 7х06 сериала Spooks/Призраки  
> 2) [трензель](http://ixi.ua/photo/IXI13679_1.jpg) выглядит примерно так  
> 3) [сбруя на Лукасе](https://romeo-juliette.ru/image/cache/data/products/852%20%284%29-500x500.jpg) примерно так  
> 4) *Casser les choses demi-brisées est plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas? (фр) - Доламывать уже надломленные вещи намного интереснее, не так ли?  
> 5) **C'est bon quand on est tout d'une pièce, mais les jouets cassés ont leur charme particulier. (фр) - Цельные натуры это прекрасно, но в сломанных игрушках особая прелесть.  
> 6) Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ru) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

— Это материал шантажа? — спрашивает Лукас, один за другим проглядывая фото из небольшой синей папки.  
— Распечатки с ее сайта.  
Он изумленно вскидывает брови, на что Рос почти равнодушно пожимает плечами:  
— Ничто так не привлекает людей, как особо затейливые способы получения сексуального удовольствия. Особенно известных, состоятельных и пресыщенных людей.  
Лукас молча качает головой: чтобы промышляя шантажом держать сайт, нужно совсем уж берегов не видеть. Он быстро прикидывает, кто из правительства стал жертвой, раз потребовалось привлечь секретную службу. Список получается небольшой, но впечатляющий.

— Не хочу брать на операцию Бена. — Рос сидит, небрежно откинувшись на спинку неудобного офисного кресла и играется пультом кондиционера. В городе всю неделю стоит невыносимая жара, и даже здесь, в центре здания с собственной автономной системой вентиляции воздуха, мягко говоря, некомфортно. — Хотя контраст получился бы интересный, — продолжает она, кивая сама себе. Что именно за контраст она не уточняет, а он работает в MI5 достаточно, чтоб понимать, когда спрашивать бесполезно.

Это называется дозирование информации. Может, у него и должность старшего офицера, но уровень допуска все еще ниже, чем у того же Бена и Джо. Раньше — _до_ — он понимал необходимость этого инструмента, но сейчас, каждый раз, когда узнает о срочной операции, ради которой Рос, оказывается, вчера сняли со всех текущих дел, не от самого Гарри, внутри шевелится злое и горькое, и он как мантру повторяет про себя: «Гарри тебя вытащил. Он вытащил тебя. Будь благодарен». Лукас машинально вертит в руках особенно затейливое фото: широкие ремни, размытые блики на черном латексе и что-то красное — не то рот, не то… Он аккуратно откладывает снимок к остальным и поднимает глаза.

— Но Бен слишком молод, мало опыта в оперативной работе, и потом, — Рос выискивает в стопке пару снимков и подталкивает их Лукасу, ворохом рассыпая остальные по столу, — наша «клиентка» эстет, этого у нее не отнимешь. На Бена она не поведется.  
Лукас машинально выравнивает снимки параллельно друг другу и краю стола, старательно не думая, с чего это Рос решила, что кто-то вообще может повестись на него:  
— Мы точно не можем решить эту проблему как-то проще?

Рос бросает на него мрачный взгляд. Судя по всему, эта мысль уже не раз приходила ей в голову.  
— Ты дашь гарантию, что мы обезвредим все ее варианты страховки на такой случай? Этой стране только очередного скандала в прессе и не хватает, — ворчит она. Вернее, интонации ее, но слова принадлежат Гарри. Лукас коротко кивает. Значит, прямой запрет на «мокруху» либо от самого главы MI5, либо от кого-то выше, что вероятно, означает, наличие в рукавах их объекта и более впечатляющих тузов. Список сокращается еще на пару позиций.  
— Мне нужно знать что-нибудь еще? — он откидывается назад, обхватывая себя руками. Спинка кресла больно впивается в позвоночник.  
— Проинструктирую при переходе к активной фазе. — Рос встает. — Пойду, проверю как там у Малькольма дела с нашей красивой легендой.

Лукас еще некоторое время сидит один, машинально собирая фотографии в стопку и слушая низкое гудение кондиционера, а потом выходит из комнаты для брифингов. За стеклянной перегородкой своего кабинета Гарри говорит по телефону внутренней связи с министерством. Если он и замечает Лукаса, то никак этого не показывает. До своего стола Лукас так и не добирается — в отличие от Рос его с текущих операций никто не снимал. Если на улице просто жара, то в тесном, напичканном аппаратурой фургоне для наружного наблюдения невыносимая душегубка. Через десять часов он выбирается наружу в полной уверенности, что у него бред от теплового удара; другой причины, по которой ему действительно _хочется_ в душ быть просто не может. На улицах тихо и темно. Уэмбли не самый криминогенный район Лондона, но и не самый безопасный, но Лукас все равно идет пешком, засунув руки в карманы легкой куртки и жалея, что в этот час тут уже точно не найдешь ни одной открытой кофейни.

Медленно остывающий асфальт, кажется, липнет к подошвам. Из темной подворотни на другой стороне улицы появляется пара тощих теней и растворяется снова, стоит Лукасу войти в круг света одного из немногочисленных работающих тут фонарей. Он криво усмехается. В кармане тренькает телефон. Рос. «Не строй планов на вечер». Ну еще бы. Если Гарри говорит «срочно» он обычно имеет в виду «позавчера». Он проходит еще с полквартала, прежде чем слышит как сзади сигналят. Большой черный Maybach не самый типичный выбор машины, который можно ожидать от Рос. Лукасу становится интересно, что у них за легенда.

— Угостить? — Рос салютует ему покрытым испариной стаканчиком. Слышно, как о картонные стенки стукаются кубики льда.  
Он плюхается на переднее сиденье и захлопывает дверь. В салоне прохладно. Рос не глушит мотор, и кондиционеры работают на полную. В стаканчике оказывается чай, не очень крепкий, но очень сладкий, как он любит. После того, как первые торопливые глотки мятной свежестью прокатываются по языку, Лукас решает, что даже если это взятка за то, чтобы начать работу по делу с шантажом немедленно, он согласен.

— Неплохая легенда, — улыбается он, опираясь затылком о подголовник. В прохладном салоне думать становится легче, но мышцы наливаются усталостью.  
— Даже не пришлось угрожать Малькольму пистолетом. — Рос улыбается краем губ. Лукас фыркает, делает еще один длинный глоток. Кубик льда стукает изнутри о крышку, мятный привкус щиплет язык. Глаза слипаются, похоже, он устал сильнее, чем думал.  
— Разбуди меня, когда мы перейдем в активную фазу, — говорит он и хмурится: слова ощущаются во рту как-то неправильно. Рос аккуратно вынимает у него из рук почти пустой стаканчик с брякающей на дне ледяной крошкой.  
— Вообще-то, мы только что к ней перешли.  
Губы ее остаются сложенными в улыбку, но искорки веселья стремительно исчезают из глаз. Взгляд делается сосредоточенным и острым.

Выпитый чай ледяным комом застывает в желудке, скручивая внутренности тугим клубком нарастающей паники. Лукас тянется к ручке двери, но тело не слушается, пальцы соскальзывают, а потом Рос берет его лицо в ладони и разворачивает к себе.  
— Все под контролем. Мы на операции. Я старший офицер, — голос у нее спокойный и негромкий, большие пальцы в мягком, успокаивающем ритме скользят по его скулам вверх-вниз, а ребром ладони она ненавязчиво следит за его пульсом. Сердце замедляет заполошный бег, тело привычно реагирует на уверенную интонацию и приказы.  
— Вот так. Молодец. Дыши, просто дыши.

Разлепить челюсти для простого: «Да, хорошо», кажется непосильной задачей. Лукас пробует кивнуть и мир тут же стремительно заваливается набок, у него под щекой оказывается обтянутое джинсами бедро и последнее что он видит, проваливаясь в темноту — красный огонек дрожащей на спидометре стрелки.

***

— Вот так, потихоньку. Все хорошо. Все в порядке, — Рос произносит слова мягко и раздельно, как говорят с животными и маленькими детьми. Ее сильные пальцы успокаивающе двигаются у него в волосах, от висков к затылку и вниз. Ладонь щекочет легкий пушок на загривке. По ощущениям он проспал часов двенадцать, а то и больше, значит, сейчас как минимум позднее утро. Во рту странный привкус. Лукас пытается облизнуть пересохшие губы и не может: язык натыкается на что-то мягкое, круглое, растягивающее уголки рта.

Он приподнимает голову, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Стены просторного помещения качаются перед глазами. Рос сидит рядом с ним на корточках и выглядит… непривычно. Лукас встряхивает головой, все еще сражаясь с непонятной штукой меж губ — может он умудрился зажевать во сне ворот куртки? Он пытается подгрести под себя руки…

— Все в порядке. — Тепло ладони Рос на загривке прижимает его к полу словно центр гравитации, потому что все остальное стремительно ускоряясь пляшет перед глазами. Деревянные стены, высокий потолок, небольшое открытое пространство в центре, усыпанное опилками, невысокий помост-настил в углу, на котором он… лежит? Тело, просыпаясь, бомбардирует мозг тысячами отчаянных сигналов. Руки связаны за спиной… Нет, не связаны, но пошевелить он ими почти не может, только свести чуть ближе. Воздух, касающийся обнаженной груди и плеч там, где их не стягивают широкие полосы ремней кажется почти прохладным. Ногам тепло, в бедро на пару дюймов пониже тазовых косточек, неуютно впивается ремень — штанов? брюк? — но ягодицы беззащитно обнажены. Он инстинктивно поджимает колени поближе и вздрагивает, когда по доскам настила что-то оглушительно гремит, к счастью перекрывая панический звук, который он издает задней стороной горла.

— Спокойно. Все хорошо. — Мечущийся взгляд Лукаса фокусируется на Рос, и он наконец-то понимает что показалось ему необычным: дорогая темная амазонка сидит на ней с той же небрежной непринужденностью, как бронежилет или деловой костюм от кутюр за три тысячи фунтов. В разрезе разлетевшейся по полу красивыми складками длиной юбки видны обтягивающие брюки и высокие сапоги. Под рукой у нее тускло поблескивает узкая как лезвие ножа рукоять стека. Лукас переводит взгляд на стену за ее плечом: с крюков свисают поводья, недоуздки, свернутый кольцами хлыст, маски и несколько вариантов сбруи, которые имеют мало общего с лошадиными. Сердце колотится у самого горла.

— Тихо, — едва ли не по буквам раздельно говорит она, прихватывая ногтями кожу на загривке. Мимолетная боль проясняет голову. Лукас снова фокусирует взгляд на ней и с трудом сглатывает — сухость дерет горло. Рос ободряюще улыбается краем губ. Пальцы на загривке снова становятся нежными.  
— Вы будет в порядке, просто слушайся меня. Понял?  
Лукас кивает, и ее улыбка добирается до глаз.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Она просовывает руку ему подмышку, тянет вверх, помогая сесть, и касается растянувшей рот штуки.

— Я сейчас выну трензель и дам тебе воды. Постарайся вести себя смирно. — Она терпеливо дожидается его кивка и только тогда тянется к застежке. Лукас тяжело ворочает затекшей челюстью и жадно пьет из литровой пластиковой бутылки, которую Рос аккуратно держит у его губ, не давая ему захлебнуться. К последнему глотку биение сердца выравнивается, уголки рта перестает щипать.

— Будем работать? — спрашивает Рос вполголоса. Лукас смотрит на болтающийся трензель со следами собственной слюны, на широкие полоски кожи оплетающие тело на манер сбруи и броские фетишные заклепки на тесном кожаном гульфике плотно обтягивающем пах, поднимает голову, тяжело сглатывает и приоткрывает рот. Резинка трензеля прямая, неширокая, не дает говорить и оставляет на языке горькое химическое послевкусие. В уголках рта скапливается слюна, но куда больше Лукаса беспокоит как подняться на ноги: Рос, пристегнув к удерживающим трензель кольцам длинный повод, мягко, но не двусмысленно тянет его вперед и вверх. Обувь на ногах не то чтобы совсем удобная. Лукас не уверен даже, что эта пугающе натуралистичная — вплоть до подков на подошвах — имитация лошадиных копыт вообще обувь. Он спускает ноги с деревянного помоста, придвигается ближе к краю, наклоняясь вперед, чтоб компенсировать смещенный из-за зафиксированных сзади рук центр тяжести и медленно выпрямляется.

Его ведет вперед и вправо, но он все-таки умудряется удержаться на ногах. Стоять неудобно, стопа внутри расположена под уклоном, и от ощущения отсутствия привычной опоры под пяткой ему кажется, что он стоит на каблуках. Он неуютно балансирует, нагнув корпус вперед и боясь от малейшего движения потерять равновесие. В руке у Рос появляется стек. Узкая дюйма в два жесткая кожаная полоска на конце щелкает его по внутренней стороне щиколоток.  
— Ноги шире.

Лукас прикусывает резинку, сдвигает вбок сначала одну ногу, почти не отрывая ее от земли, потом другую и рискует немного выпрямить спину. Стоять становится легче, но ненамного. Рос заходит ему за спину. Хвост ее длинной юбки волочится по полу, от потревоженного покрытия поднимается душистый запах свежих опилок. Лукас чувствует, как одной рукой она берется за низкий пояс его кожаных штанов, а другой за ремень стягивающий грудь поперек.

— Встань нормально, — она упирается костяшками ему в поясницу, плавно толкая руку вперед, и одновременно тянет к себе за верхний ремень. Лукас глухо мычит сквозь трензель, поневоле дергая стянутыми за спиной руками, но Рос держит крепко.  
— Обопрись на всю стопу. Это сапоги для мужской выездки, для них делают жесткую пятку. Просто надо привыкнуть, что взъем выше. — Костяшки снова упираются прямо в позвонки. Оттянутый назад ремень заставляет выпрямлять спину сильней и сильней, пока тело не принимает привычное положение. Он замирает, боясь дышать, но обретенное равновесие никуда не девается.

— Совсем другое дело, — комментирует Рос, — а теперь выдохни и расслабься.

Он чувствует, как она подтягивает и ослабляет ремни на руках: плечи перестает так сильно выворачивать назад, но затекшие пальцы слушаются плохо и она заставляет его несколько минут сжимать и разжимать кулаки, пока они вновь не начинают работать как следует. Он осторожно переносит вес с одной ноги на другую, привыкая к незнакомому ощущению провисающей пятки и наклонного положения стопы. Конец поводьев петлей лежит на земле меж его ног. Рос зашнуровывает на его руках еще что-то поверх ремней на локтях, плечах и запястьях — цельное и глухое. Быстрые, уверенные прикосновения ее пальцев расслабляют. Он старается не думать о том, как будет страховать ее в таком виде в случае чего. Впрочем, судя по всему, Рос это нисколько не заботит.

Закончив зашнуровывать его руки в заплечный рукав, она подбирает поводья, выбирает между ними не больше шести футов, и оставляет остальное свешиваться с локтя. Стек самым кончиком касается его голени.  
— Шаг ко мне.  
Он выполняет команду, стараясь не очень высоко отрывать от земли длинные ноги.  
Рос недовольно тс-кает и, подойдя вплотную, берет его за широкий ремень на груди.  
— Подними ногу. Выше. Еще выше.  
Она похлопывает стеком по задней стороне бедра, пока колено поднятой ноги не оказывается на уровне паха. Прикусив трензель, Лукас отчаянно пытается сохранить баланс.  
Рос отступает на полшага правее, но ремень не отпускает.  
— Опускай. Медленно, красиво. — Стек под ляжкой корректирует его движение. — Теперь вторую точно так же.

Вздергивать ногу так неестественно высоко, сохраняя при этом равновесие, держа спину ровной а голову неподвижной и высоко поднятой непросто, но после пятого шага такой поступью у него начинает получаться лучше. После десятого, поняв что она собирается вывести его наружу, он останавливается как вкопанный, несмотря на то, что Рос все настойчивей тянет провод на себя. За мгновенье до того, как лишить его равновесия, она ослабляет повод и подходит ближе. Он тяжело дышит, раздувая ноздри и терзая зубами растянувшую рот резинку.  
— Я полагала, что мы взяли за правило, что ты меня слушаешься.  
Он вздрагивает всем телом, едва не теряя равновесие. Склонив голову набок, Рос некоторое время изучает его со странным, оценивающим выражением лица.  
— Для протокола: это вынужденная мера.

Лукас хмурится, она делает шаг назад, заходя справа, и в следующий миг ляжку обжигает короткий хлесткий удар. Он глухо мычит, пытаясь проморгаться. Рос, недовольно поджав губы, снимает с его ресниц непрошенные слезы, и опускает на глаза маску, которая оставляет открытым обзор лишь вперед и вниз по направлению взгляда. Лукас вздрагивает, но не протестует. Рос отступает на пару шагов и легко дергает поводом, и он покорно поднимает ногу.

Перед стойлом оказывается небольшой загон. На улице жарко. Рос ведет его в тень раскидистого дерева, закрывающую большую часть площади загона, распускает повод и начинает гонять вокруг себя неторопливыми кругами, как объезжаемую лошадь. Стек прикасается к нему время от времени, корректируя то или иное движение, но как в первый раз больше не жалит. Сначала Лукас думает о том, как выглядит, потом перестает думать вообще. Натяжение поводьев становится таким же индикатором задаваемого направления, как голос Рос и прикосновения стека. Руки затекают до полного онемения и, кажется, то же самое происходит с головой — мыслительный процесс превращается в белый шум. Эмоции: стыд, унижение, смущение теряют всякое значение. Впервые за прошедшие с момента обмена полгода Лукас чувствует себя почти умиротворенно. От него ничего не зависит, он лишен контроля, необходимости что-то решать и выбирать, он может только подчиняться уверенно направляющей его руке, следовать правилам, и тогда все будет хорошо. Тогда непременно все будет очень хорошо.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени. Может быть три четверти часа, может, несколько часов — из-за маски ему видны лишь пара футов мягкого песка прямо перед собой, взрытая и истоптанная его собственными ногами, край ограды, и то колыхающаяся, то исчезающая тень от большого дерева. Так или иначе, выпитая вода начинает проситься наружу. Внизу живота становится неуютно и горячо. Вскидывая ноги он сжимает бедра теснее, хотя понимает, что долго так не продержится. Рос натягивает повод, останавливая его. Он дышит тяжело и часто, хотя это не имеет ничего общего с усталостью. Тяжелая юбка Рос шелестит по песку, когда она подходит ближе. Лукас издает тихий звук тыльной стороной горла. Он не знает, сколько еще выдержит. Негромко щелкают заклепки, Лукас чувствует прикосновение воздуха к обнаженному члену. Переполненный мочевой пузырь, кажется, сейчас лопнет. Кончик стека щелкает его по внутренней стороне щиколоток. Лукас послушно раздвигает ноги шире, хотя в этой позе желание отлить только усиливается. Но он не станет. На краю сознания теснятся и вспыхивают картинки. Общая камера в Ростове и грязная ржавая дыра унитаза в углу. Отбитые почки и две недели в лазарете с катетером. Шестое правило, над которым так старательно работал _tovarishc_ Качимов… Нет. Он _не будет_. Больше так он не будет. Мышцы бедер и живота дрожат от усилия сдержаться, в горле против воли рождается тонкий жалобный звук. Он резко мотает головой, судорожно закусывая трензель.

Рос придвигается вплотную. Одна рука успокаивающе ложится на его нагретый солнцем, вспотевший загривок, другая совсем невесомо под грудь и спускается ниже. Он всхлипывает, утыкаясь ей в шею — из-за платформы на ее сапогах они практически одного роста — низ живота распирает так, что почти больно.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — почти в самое ухо шепчет ему она, поглаживая по загривку и усиливая нажим другой ладони, — ш-ш-ш, все в порядке. Все хорошо.

Горячая струя падает на песок, прежде чем он успевает сообразить, что происходит. Мозг заходится в блаженном ощущении опорожняющегося мочевого пузыря. Удовольствие получается почти сексуальным. Лукас вжимается в шею Рос пылающим лицом и глушит в отвороте ее жакета невольные звуки. Она мягко гладит его по загривку. Другая ладонь по-прежнему лежит на горячих мышцах живота, чуть касаясь ребром завитков жестких волос в паху и поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. Струя постепенно иссякает. Лукас чувствует, как последние капли дрожат на головке члена, напрягает мышцы ног: переступить, стряхнуть, но ватное тело плохо слушается.

— Стой смирно, — голос Рос доносится как будто издалека. Лукас послушно замирает. Она убирает ладонь. Рукоять стека двигает член из стороны в сторону. Капли неслышно шлепаются в мокрое пятно на песке.

— Casser les choses demi-brisées est plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas?* — доносится со стороны изгороди жизнерадостный женский голос. Кажется, французский. Лукас смутно улавливает одно-два откуда-то знакомых слова, но общий смысл ускользает. Рос мягко поглаживает его по загривку, не меняя темп. Он чувствует, как она пожимает плечом.

— Интересное животное, — на этот раз женщина говорит по-английски. Лукас слышит приближающиеся по песку шаги. Ноги дрожат, усталость от непривычных движений наваливается как-то разом. Он глухо мычит что-то просительное, пятная слюной и без того увлажнившийся отворот амазонки Рос.  
— Т-ш-ш, — цокает она. Стек щелкает его по внутренней стороне бедер, и он на автомате раздвигает ноги.  
— Вниз. — Команда сопровождается недвусмысленным нажимом ладони. Он опускается, вернее, плюхается на колени по обе стороны от мокрого темного пятна на песке. Рос кладет руку ему на плечи, привлекая к себе, и он благодарно прижимается лицом к ее бедру и закрывает глаза. Голова плывет, в ватном теле, кажется, не слушается ни единая мышца. Он слышит доносящиеся слова словно издалека, на то чтобы анализировать поступающую информацию его едва хватает.

— Очень интересное, — в голосе женщины появляются мурлыкающие нотки. Она останавливается перед Лукасом. Он видит только край строгой белой юбки и изящные сапоги с искусственной шнуровкой на высоком каблуке. Кончик стека, которым она только что постукивала себя по голени, замирает в нескольких дюймах от его лица.  
— Можно?  
— Я не разрешаю прикасаться к своим животным.  
— Могу понять, почему. — Взмах стека полукругом очерчивает контуры блейковского архитектора: Лукас чувствует на коже движение воздуха. — У этого жеребца явно талант — такое редко встретишь. Только начали объезжать?  
— Первый выход с кордой.  
В мягком: «Ммм» отчетливо слышится интерес и вожделение, почти похоть. Отвыкший чувствовать себя объектом подобных эмоций, Лукас вдруг остро осознает, что связан и обнажен. Он определенно _не жмется_ ближе к Рос, но она принимается мягко массировать короткие волосы у него на загривке — от этого собственнического жеста становится спокойнее.

— Ирэн, — представляется их знакомая, и Рос жмет протянутую руку.  
— Роуз.  
— Приятно познакомится, Роуз. Признаться, я удивлена — полагала, что знаю всех в этом бизнесе.  
В голосе Рос чувствуется улыбка:  
— Тогда ничего удивительного — в моем случае это хобби.  
Ирэн не торопится отпускать ее руку.  
— Я знаю людей и с подобным хобби тоже.  
— Я долго жила за границей.  
Повисает выжидающая пауза, но больше никакой информации Рос не предлагает.  
— Судя по отметинам животного, не самое приятное должно быть было место, — наконец произносит их новая «знакомая».  
— К любому климату можно адаптироваться.  
— Действительно, — хмыкает Ирэн, и они, наконец, расцепляют руки.

Лукас делает попытку сдвинуть колени, но кончик стека Рос шлепает его по ягодице, и он снова замирает.  
— Слушайте, скажите мне, что там где вы его взяли, есть еще.  
— Сомневаюсь, это штучный экземпляр.  
— Тогда вы должны разрешить мне хотя бы сделать фотографию. Такая мощь и покорность. Такие отметины.  
— Я думаю, вы сделали достаточно снимков, пока наблюдали за выездкой.  
Женщина смеется, признавая что ее поймали, но ничуть в этом не раскаиваясь.  
— Ничего не могла с собой поделать. C'est bon quand on est tout d'une pièce, mais les jouets cassés ont leur charme particulier.** Некоторые могут пойти на многое, чтоб такое достать.  
За игривой интонацией скрывается в лучшем случае мягкое предупреждение.

— Иметь вас в виду на случай, если животное мне наскучит?  
Пауза совсем небольшая, но Лукас ее улавливает, а значит и Рос тоже.  
— Разумеется.  
— Могу дать вам свой телефон. Ведь ни те, для кого это бизнес, ни те, для кого это хобби, не любят особой огласки.  
— О, но риск стоит полученного удовольствия. — В руках Ирэн появляется телефон. Рос одну за другой называет цифры. Лукас видит как пальцы с безупречным маникюром и кроваво-красными ногтями порхают над клавиатурой.  
Ирэн поворачивает телефон монитором к Рос:  
— Вот здесь не так, прошу прощения, позвольте... — Рос протягивает руку, указать на неправильную цифру.  
Лукас хотел бы знать, что происходит. И еще он хотел бы знать зачем у Рос между пальцев со стороны ладони зажат за одну лапку мохнатый отчаянно дергающийся паук. Впрочем, ответ приходит незамедлительно. Раздается короткий визг, телефон падает прямо на подкованный железом каблук Лукаса. Что-то щелкает, негромко шипит, и он улавливает слабый, еле заметный запах «царской водки».  
Ирэн наклоняется, за телефоном.  
— Осторожнее, — советует Рос плохо замаскированным «я только что поимела тебя, сука» голосом, — слышите шипение? Наверное, аккумулятор протек — от ударов с ними вроде бы такое случается.  
Ирэн выпрямляется, держа пластиковую заднюю панель телефона двумя пальцами за непрожженную брызгами «царской водки» часть. Запах усиливается.

— Пожалуй, я оставлю свой номер для вас на ресепшене. — Рос тянет поводья, кончик стека щелкает Лукаса по ягодице — не больно, просто чувствительно. Он не знает, как, но ему удается встать, Рос страхует его, придерживая за ремни упряжи. Помятый паук, подволакивая три ноги, удирает по песку в сторону ближайшего дерева. Убедившись, что Лукас устоит на ногах, Рос распускает повод футов на семь, и всю дорогу обратно до стойла следит за его походкой. И почти всю дорогу Лукас чувствует загривком чужой взгляд.

Когда, оказавшись, наконец, в стойле он опускает ногу, ему кажется, что больше он не сможет сделать ни шагу. Сзади стукает дверь, лязгает тяжелая щеколда.  
— Еще немного, — говорит Рос и тянет его в сторону. По крайней мере, сейчас она не требует от него высоко вскидывать ноги и выдерживать шаг, но идти становится ненамного легче. Сбоку от стойла оказывается небольшое чем-то напоминающее раздевалку помещение. При виде массажного стола Лукас невольно издает просящий звук задней стороной горла.  
— Я знаю, — откликается она.

Рос помогает ему присесть на край. Уже забытая первая хлесткая отметина дает о себе знать тянущей болью, но зато наконец-то можно расслабить напряженные ноги.  
— Блядская юбка, — ругается Рос, возясь с застежками. Жакет летит на лавку вслед за тяжелыми складками дорогой ткани.  
— Теперь ты. — Она заходит ему за спину, расстегивает ремешок, удерживающий трензель во рту, и принимается ослаблять шнуровку кожаного «рукава» и ремни под ними. Чувствительность возвращается в затекшие мышцы вспышками боли в ответ на малейшее движение.  
— Работай пальцами, — советует Рос, принимаясь разминать его плечи. Руки у нее не по-женски сильные. От ее прикосновений по мышцам огненной волной прокатывается боль, но по мере того, как кончики пальцев приобретают нормальный цвет, огонь утихает, оставляя в итоге лишь легкое тянущее ощущение, как после хорошего занятия в тренажерке.

Лукаса знобит. Он тяжело ворочает челюстями, с трудом вспоминая, как надо говорить, но Рос понимает и без слов. Она набрасывает ему на плечи что-то мягкое и теплое и вкладывает в руку бутылку со спортивной крышкой. Внутри плещется ядовито-лимонного цвета жидкость. Лукас вздергивает бровь, и Рос закатывает глаза.  
— Только протеины. Не будь параноиком.  
Он возмущенно фыркает.  
— Если бы я тебе рассказала, ты бы не согласился, — она говорит это без осуждения и без жалости, просто констатируя факт, но это не значит, что от этого Лукас чувствует себя лучше, — а если бы согласился, не выдал бы настолько естественных реакций.  
С этим тоже трудно спорить.

— Паук? — голос звучит еще хрипло, но, по крайней мере, протеиновый коктейль смывает последние ощущение привкуса резины во рту.  
Расстегивающая его обувь, Рос хитро улыбается снизу вверх. Вид у нее чрезвычайно довольный собой. Лукас вздыхает:  
— Что, Малькольм не выдал никаких специальных штучек?  
— Полный карман, но самые простые методы всегда самые эффективные.  
— А если бы он не упал на… — Лукас шевелит еще не расстегнутым сапогом, — а если бы там не было кислоты, или не отлетела бы крышка…  
Рос пожимает плечами, и кривится, начиная отгибать неподатливую кожу голяшки:  
— Тогда в ход пошли бы штучки Малькольма. Но я была уверена насчет ловушки: судя по движениям руки мисс Адлер он весил грамм на триста больше, чем полагается этой модели, и в корпусе было четыре лишних болта.  
— Шесть. Два снизу возле USB-разъема.  
Рос отпускает стянутую почти до конца голяшку, садится на пол, поставив ноги по обе стороны от его, и берется за «каблук» ботинка.  
— Тем более. Судя по принятым предосторожностям, в этом телефоне было много всего интересного и в единственном экземпляре. Просто как два пальца.  
— И все же…  
Рос раздраженно закатывает глаза:  
— Окей! Эта сука меня бесила, а пристрелить было нельзя, — она нажимает посильней и сапог с грохотом падает на пол.

Лукас фыркает, стонет и с наслаждением шевелит освободившимися пальцами. Рос принимается за другую ногу. Лукас потихоньку потягивает питье. Схлынувший адреналин оставляет его уставшим, но странным образом умиротворенным. Голова ясная, но мысли словно отделены от его «я» тонким стеклом. Он вспоминает еще кое-что забавное.  
— Роуз?  
— Теперь меня начинаешь бесить ты, — предупреждает Рос, но он видит в уголках ее рта улыбку.  
Со вторым сапогом она справляется быстрее. Лукас тянется помочь, но она шлепает его по руке:  
— Сиди тихо.  
Он подчиняется. В сон тянет все сильнее и он снова подозрительно взбалтывает остатки ядовито-лимонной смеси. Рос вздыхает.

— Тебя проверили на въезде. Всех «животных» проверяют на случай если хозяин разрешит кому-то из гостей попользоваться. Уверена, что милая деталь в виде рогипнола в твоей крови показалась нашей знакомой особенно пикантной.  
Рос не оправдывается, просто рассказывает. Лукас при его-то проблемах с доверием должен был бы наверное… он не знает, что именно он должен был бы испытывать, но почему-то ему спокойно, от того, что есть кто-то дозирующий информацию исходя из его интересов. Чем руководствуется, дозируя ее Гарри, никогда невозможно сказать, а за сухой формулировкой «государственными интересами» может стоять слишком многое — целые восемь лет, например. Ему нравится, что он знает чем руководствуется Рос.

— Приподнимись, — ее голос выводит его из задумчивости. Он встряхивает головой, с трудом привстает и Рос почти сразу же усаживает его обратно, и принимается стаскивать с ног штаны. Выделанная кожа снимается неохотно: Лукас вспотел, изнанка прилипает, редкие волоски на бледных бедрах встают дыбом. Он зябко передергивает плечами и Рос не отрываясь, накидывает ему на ноги полотенце.  
— Т-ш-ш, почти все.  
Она энергично растирает ему бедра и голени, мочит угол полотенца и обтирает щиколотки и ступни.  
— Ты не обя… — бормочет он, смущенный, но Рос снова шикает, и он послушно замолкает.  
— Все. — Она поднимается, бросая на лавку полотенце. Лукас пытается встать, но она без труда удерживает его одной рукой. — Нет. Сейчас ты ложишься и спишь. Возражения не принимаются.

Он открывает рот, готовясь запротестовать, но она легонько пихает его в плечо, и он понимает, что сил сопротивляться уже не осталось. Он сворачивается калачиком на столе: относительно жесткая поверхность привычно успокаивает, и безуспешно пытается укрыть озябшие ноги наброшенным на плечи одеялом. Рос закатывает глаза, и принимается расправлять складки сама, ворча что-то себе под нос. Она определенно _не подтыкает_ ему одеяло, но все равно он быстро согревается. Глаза слипаются. Рос кладет руку ему на затылок да так и оставляет ее там. Другой она достает телефон.  
— Малькольм, активная фаза завершена, мне нужен мониторинг действий объекта и выводы о результативности проведенных… — засыпая, слышит Лукас.

***

Просыпается он сразу и быстро. Рядом стоит Рос:  
— Мы получили добро, можем возвращаться.  
Он кивает и садится, потирая лицо. Рос уже переоделась, его собственная одежда аккуратной стопкой лежит на лавке.  
— Туалет там, — кивком указывает Рос, убирая какие-то вещи в черную дорожную сумку. Туалет оказывается просторной ванной с джакузи и душевой кабиной, но Лукас только на несколько секунд сует голову под кран с водой, решив воздержаться от более контактных водных процедур до дома. Когда он выходит, обмотав бедра полотенцем, Рос в стойле: говорит с кем-то по телефону. Вероятно, с не очень довольным Гарри, если судить по ее сухому, ироничному тону. В отделе D она единственный человек, кого действительно забавляют едкие замечания, разносы и тяжелый характер главы MI5. Иногда Лукас хотел бы знать, как ей это удается. Полурасстегнутая сумка стоит на лавке. Он начинает одеваться. Мышцы бедер и своды стоп ноют, но в остальном он чувствует себя даже хорошо. Так, словно ему стало немного уютнее в той единственной клетке из плоти, крови и костей, из которой никто из живущих иначе как на смертном одре не волен вырваться. Разум, перестав натыкаться на проделанные предыдущими восемью годами пустоты, сфокусировался на том, что он есть здесь и сейчас, словно в той части Лушанки, которая навсегда осталась в голове Лукаса немного убавили звук и приглушили яркость.

Застегивая куртку, он нащупывает в кармане телефон, и взглянув на время и дату понимает, что «потерял» два с небольшим дня. Почему-то этот факт его не волнует.

— Просто извинись перед премьер-министром за то, что он потерял запасной рычаг давления на своего оппонента, но точечные меры в этой ситуации были неэффективны. — Рос возвращается к раздевалке, и грозный голос Гарри на том конце провода становится отчетливо слышен. — Ну хочешь, я сама извинюсь?  
Трубка фыркает и замолкает. Рос смотрит на экран и, улыбаясь, качает головой. Судя по всему, Гарри бросил трубку.

— У тебя будут неприятности? — спрашивает Лукас.  
Рос, все еще улыбаясь, качает головой.  
— Не больше чем обычно. Ты готов?  
Лукас, кивнув, подхватывает сумку.  
— Тогда поехали.

 

За руль она опять садится сама. Лукас пристегивается и, прислонившись головой к стеклу, наблюдает за тем, как мимо проносится малонаселенная полоса частных владений, огороженных высокими заборами с сигнализацией и видеонаблюдением. Мало-помалу пейзаж меняется на более прозаический, а через пару часов впереди раскидывается подернутая пеленой смога и прочерченная стальной лентой реки махина Лондона. Рос сбрасывает скорость, съезжает на обочину, но не глушит мотор. Лукас вопросительно поднимает голову.

— У нас с тобой будут проблемы с доверием? — спрашивает она прямо, без обиняков, без подтекста, двойного смысла и всех этих игр, которые так любит Гарри. Интересно, могла бы она приказать ему доверять себе. Интересно, послушался бы он…  
— Нет. — Лукас качает головой. — Никаких проблем.  
— Отлично.  
Рос снимает ногу с педали и, выворачивая руль, вливается в направляющийся к городу поток машин. Через полчаса они застревают в пробке. Когда она притормаживает на углу у квартирного комплекса, где живет Лукас, уже начинает смеркаться.  
— Увидимся завтра в офисе, — говорит Рос на прощание. Лукас кивает. 

Если ее и удивляет присутствие стека среди вещей в черной сумке, то она не упоминает об этом ни наутро в офисах отдела D, заполненных измученными жарой и гудением кондиционеров сотрудниками, ни когда-либо после. 

Гарри устраивает ей разнос, потом они едут в министерство, а по возвращении все входит в привычную колею. Работы много: обстановка на Ближнем Востоке накаляется даже по сравнению с обычно царящим там пиздецом. Министерство иностранных дел с Рейчел Бичем во главе, начинает подготовку к проведению срочного саммита. Лукас считает, что это очередная трата времени и подозревает, что так же считает и Гарри, но их мнения никто не спрашивает. Встретив Денизетта, он готовится следующие два дня провести, курсируя между отелями в составе одной из делегаций, но вместо этого ему приходится носиться по Лондону, пряча от ушедшего на вольные хлеба сотрудника MI6 Сару Митчелл и ее сына-подростка. У него получается. Почти.

Сара бьется в истерике, сжимая в руках тело своего сына. Ошметки его мозгов сползают вниз по стеклянным стенам лифта вокзала Ватерлоо. Лукас молча смотрит на красные с вкраплениями серого потеки. Рос ерошит волосы и лезет в задний карман джинсов за телефоном. 

«Это твоя вина, — говорит у него внутри голос подозрительно похожий на голос Аркадия Качимова, — ты не справился/не ответил на вопрос/не следовал правилам. Ты будешь наказан. Но сначала ты расскажешь, в чем именно ты виноват».  
— Я должен был… — понимая, что говорит вслух, Лукас зажимает себе рот ладонью.  
Он не хочет думать. Не хочет вспоминать и чувствовать. Не хочет следующие несколько суток контролировать каждое свое движение вплоть до дыхания, чтобы не сорваться. Он хочет... Спокойствие, уверенные руки Рос, ее голос…

— Лукас?  
Он вздрагивает, моргая. Рос мягко отпускает его рукав. Взгляд у нее оценивающий, внимательный, но без жалости.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Он так привык за эти полгода отвечать всем «да», но это Рос: у них нет проблем с доверием.  
Он качает головой и с трудом сглатывает, не вполне доверяя голосу:  
— Нет… нет.  
Она прищуривается, и он почти слышит, как щелкают тумблеры у нее в голове, когда она прикидывает варианты.  
— Ты разобрала сумку? — сухое горло едва выталкивает слова.

Ее прищур становится оценивающим. То, что она не уточняет, о чем идет речь говорит само за себя. Через мгновение, очевидно, придя к какому-то решению, она кивает. На лице ее вновь обычное собранное и сосредоточенное выражение. Рос оглядывается, но в наступившем хаосе на них никто не обращает внимания. Она делает шаг в сторону, обходя его сбоку, и ушную раковину Лукаса обжигает короткое:  
— Через час. У меня.

Он выдыхает.


End file.
